Gift From Above
by Jet Set Yoyo
Summary: Oneshot. Some new feelings emerge between Axel and Larxene and some unexpected events take place. Now there's a new, very tiny problem on the red head's hands and it's not going to be an easy one; more like 18 years worth of a problem. Axel/Larx Rewritten


Gift From Above

By Jet Set Yoyo

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Heart, Disney and whatever else decided to find its way into this story. Well… maybe I own the third one.

Summary: Some new feelings emerge between Axel and Larxene and some unexpected events take place. Now there's a new, very tiny problem on the red head's hands and it's not going to be an easy one. Takes place in Castle Oblivion. AU (Axel X Larxene)

Warnings: Mild hints of sexual content.

* * *

He could still remember that day like it was yesterday, the strong emotions he felt and the beginning of the reason for his whole existence now. He sat atop the clock tower of twilight town looking off into the distant sunset as he recalled the memory.

_Flashback…_

"So what're you doing here all quiet-like, huh Axel?" Larxene sneered as she walked into the large library of the castle. "I half expected something to be on fire by now."

"I'm not in the mood today." He stated simply and continued to pretend to read the book he held in his hand. Having just picked it up, he hadn't even realized it was upside-down and Larxene raised an eyebrow at him. They never were the best of friends, each getting on the others' nerves on more than one occasion. When one would ignore the other, the other would intentionally go bother them. It was a never ending cycle that annoyed them both and generally pissed off the rest of the Organization members. "Leave me alone Larxene. I've had enough of everything; this place, you people, my life or lack of it, and having to beat the crap out of a kid everyday that reminds me of _him,_ for a reason I don't even believe in anymore."

Larxene was slightly taken aback. She noticed the hints here and there that Axel didn't feel the same about destroying Sora as the rest of them did. Axel may not have had a heart but it sure felt like he did sometimes, and a conscience as well. Maybe it was something about Sora, or the fact that he was just like their youngest member in some vague way, but either way Axel himself didn't know why he didn't want to go along with Xemnas's plan. Larxene may have noticed that but she certainly didn't realize how strongly he felt about it.

"Why are you here then if you have no intention of helping us? I know what you're going to do." She stated simply trying to get more information out of him. Axel closed his eyes and put down the book he wasn't really reading.

"I never said I wouldn't help. Haven't I been doing just that all along? I'm just tired of it all and I came here to be alone. So if you don't mind Larxene, take your annoying self somewhere else and leave me be." When he opened his eyes Larxene was inches from his face sending him a ferocious glare that said to him she could see right through him and he knew it. It was then he felt something strange build up inside him, he couldn't pinpoint what it was, nobodies weren't supposed to have emotions. He couldn't hold her gaze any longer; the feeling, whatever it was, was too unbearable it was driving him crazy inside. He looked away. "Whatever."

She backed off and crossed her arms content with the reaction she received from him. Turning to leave, she felt she had tortured him enough and would continue later on. As she turned her back and started to walk away the feeling came back and Axel rose and followed after her. He turned her around and pinned her to the nearest wall so abruptly she had to suppress the gasp that threatened to escape her lips.

"Ax-" Was all she could say before he shut her up with a deep kiss. It was clumsy and rough; neither of them ever experienced a feeling like this and so never needed to participate in activities such as this before now. They kissed for a long time before they both pulled apart and gasped for air that had fully left their lungs. She turned red-faced and darted from the room not sure what to make of the situation. Axel sunk to his knees. _What the hell did I just do? _He covered his face with his hands and sighed, more confused now than he had been only moments before the stunt.

"What the fuck is this…" He whispered. "She…hates me now."

Now he was wondering why all of a sudden, that very thought didn't have him jumping for joy. It left him even more confused.

Meanwhile Larxene fled from the library after Axel had pinned her to the wall and kissed her with a roughness that she just couldn't get enough of and yet it scared her. _Why did I like that so much?_ She wondered. Weren't nobodies not supposed to feel anything at all? Didn't they hate each other? The rapid change of thought left her just as confused.

"Axel…"

_Should I go apologize to her? Is she mad at me? What do I do!_ Axel had never felt so guilty, nervous and excited all at the same time.

_Should I go back there? Is he mad at me? I don't know what to do now… _Larxene was far from used to feeling so confused, vulnerable and scared.

They both at the same time decided to go see the other, walking nervously down the hall of the castle until they went to turn a corner and nearly bumped into each other.

"Axel!"

"Larxene!"

"I'm sorry!" They said quickly in unison avoiding each others' eyes.

Marluxia, the pink-haired scythe user, chose the worst time to walk around aimlessly in the castle and stumbled upon both red-faced members. Unused to hearing neither of them talking, he looked from the blond to the redhead and back again before snickering. Larxene was already ahead of him; she grabbed Axel by the wrist and dragged him away from a now hysterical Marluxia, into her room and slammed the door behind them.

"Listen Axel, I'm sorry I ran off… I wasn't sure what to do." She said simply, avoiding his gaze as apologies were never something she did often. He grinned at her still slightly red-faced because she hadn't yet let go of his hand and he was more than aware of it. _At least she doesn't hate me._

"I'm sorry too… for ya know… doing that in the first place, without warning. Dunno what came over me."

"Don't be." She answered, pausing before adding, "I really liked it a lot."

"I did too."

They looked at each other a long time before Axel leaned in to plant a small kiss on her cheek. Before they knew it they had shed their coats and were lying on Larxene's bed, cuddling in each others' arms. This time their kisses were soft and they took their time compared to earlier.

Both of them stopped and laid silent, Larxene nestled in Axel's strong arms for a long time until she turned over to look into his eyes. There was a mischievous grin on her face but he honestly had no idea what she was thinking until she started to tug at his pants. He grinned back, kissed her on the forehead and moved to allow her to remove his pants while he undid hers.

"I want you Axel." She whispered seductively in his ear making him want her even more than he already did. He fumbled with his shirt clumsily trying to get it off in a hurry.

There was no need to do anything; he was already hard just from her whispers. Larxene laid down and his positioned himself above her before looking at her.

"Ready?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her. Despite their supposed age, they both had never done this before.

"Mmhm."

Come morning Axel had already woken up, clothed himself and left to go bother the other organization members.

_End Flashback…_

He sighed as the last piece of the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the darkness was closing in on the cozy little town. What a night that was, and he was glad for it but it still hurt to remember it for some reason. He leaned back resting his head on the wall of the clock tower looking up at the stars beginning to appear in the sky as it got darker.

_Flashback…_

A month later, Axel was sitting in his room and bored out of his mind when he heard a soft knock on his door. It was late, and he figured everyone else was asleep. He almost thought he imagined it because it was so light. Finally he stood and opened the door to reveal Larxene, whom he hadn't seen in a while, standing in the hall and looking clearly distraught. Stepping aside he motioned for her to come in and sit down, wondering what was so wrong that she looked like that. Larxene was never so unnerved, he knew that and it scared him a tiny bit to see her like that.

"Axel…" Larxene started before fumbling with the buttons on her coat so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. "I-I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for the realization to set in, for Larxene it was a painful few seconds to wait as Axel's face turned from concerned, to blank, to horrified.

"How is that possible? We're nobodies, how can we reproduce?"

"That's what I'm wondering…but now I don't know what to do. How can I bring a baby into all of this? I…I don't even want it."

_End Flashback..._

Axel almost laughed at himself, picturing his own face as she spoke those two simple words that changed his life forever. The stars twinkled overhead as he stared up at them with disinterest. No, he wasn't actually looking at them, his mind was somewhere else: the most precious memory he had._  
_

_Flashback…_

Larxene was in her room when her water broke, thankfully while she was with Axel. The redhead had done all he could to be there for her and diffuse the accusations from the other members that she was different. What seemed like forever turned out to only be a few hours of pushing and screaming when out came a baby girl. Axel was speechless, looking at the helpless infant in his arms. She was the funniest looking thing, covered in goo and screaming her lungs out. He hadn't really wanted the child and was planning on leaving it on someone's doorstep, but she was beautiful and he felt what might've been his heart twinge, if he had one. A small tuft of strawberry blond sat atop her head and her eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green. He couldn't believe two people could make such a thing as he stared at the infant, bouncing her gently in his arms until she stopped screaming.

"You wanna hold her?" Axel asked as he wrapped the tiny child in a cloth. Larxene was absolutely exhausted all she could manage was a slight shake of her head. She still had no interest in the child, even if it was a product of her and Axel. She began to grow more fatigued until she could no longer keep her eyes open, laying her head to the side so she could still see the redheaded man she'd grown to love. Axel laid the baby down beside her and moved towards Larxene. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, bringing her back to almost consciousness for a moment, just long enough for her to whisper to him.

"I love you." Her body disintegrated into a cloud of black, startling Axel and the little infant. He was confused for a moment, then again nobodies weren't supposed to exist so there had to be some consequence for them reproducing. But what did that mean for the child?

"Love you too." He whispered to the spot on the bed where she had been, tears forming in his eyes.

Without even bothering to wipe his eyes he threw his coat back on and picked up the infant. He'd take her to Twilight Town and leave her on someone's doorstep, surely she'd be more than happy to have a full family; something he couldn't ever provide; that would solve his problem. He walked past a few Organization members who looked at him bewildered at the tiny baby in his arms, but he paid no attention to them. There was nothing all around him when he stepped through the darkness and into Twilight Town, the day was dead and not a single person seemed to be around.

He stopped at the first house he saw and looked down at the sleeping child, _his_ sleeping child. She was beautiful; she really was, just like Larxene. He was about to put her on the step but something tugged at the back of his mind and it prevented him from actually letting the child leave his arms. Walking past the house, past more houses he finally stopped in front of his favorite place to go: the clock tower.

_End Flashback…_

"I guess I'm stuck with you aren't I?" He said to the infant he held in his arms. Snuggling her closer to his chest as she slept. "Naxaiya, Yeah that sounds ok."

* * *

Reviews would be awesome. o.o


End file.
